Catharsis
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: It can be hard to distinguish wishful thinking from reality in some situations.


**Author's Note: This might have a few errors, but I've been working on this for a long time, so I thought I should just post it to hear some of your thoughts on it. Don't worry, I'll eventually come back to fix it.**

* * *

While the others slept in from the things they'd done during the week, he'd usually be the first to awaken in the Seville house. Most would see the situation as a negative, but he learned to enjoy every second of solitude he was given. On an occasional morning he'd usually curl up on a sofa with a cozy, yet intellectual book much like he was now, for it was the only time of day when he could finally get some peace from the ruckus that came the day before and that was sure to follow.

He peaked over his book after hearing something break and saw Alvin down on all fours, looking for the remote in the TV stand cabinets. Simon rolled his eyes and continued to read his book, frustrated as his time had been cut short that day.

"Simon, our favorite TV show is on, you wanna watch?"

"Wha-" Simon asked, taking a few seconds to catch up, "No."

"Would you rather go somewhere?"

Simon sighed at Alvin's question, keeping his eyes on the book he was reading and asked, "Why? So I can see you flirting with some fangirls?"

"You know that's nothing serious, Si." Alvin replied with a smile on his face, taking the question lightly.

Simon didn't bother to acknowledge his statement; that behavior was typical of Alvin and he didn't want to encourage it, so he simply turned a page from his book.

"What about you, Theo? You wanna go somewhere?" Alvin asked his younger brother hopefully as he entered the room.

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know, anywhere! Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I've been wanting to go to the mall and I thought maybe we could get something for Dave since it's almost his birthday."

"Hmm, sounds like fun." Alvin said, hinting over at his brother. "Last chance, Si. You sure you don't wanna come?"

"My answer is final."

"Okay, you guys can argue about this while I get ready." Theodore said, stepping out of the room. "I'll be right back." His voice echoed across the hallway.

Alvin paced along the room; half expecting him to change his answer he insisted, "Come on, Si. It'll be fun."

After being met with Simon's unbearable silence yet again, Alvin walked up to a small rounded object, smiled mischievously and threw it against the wall, which made a loud sound as it hit.

"What was that?" Simon asked with a mixture of shock and worry.

"Simon, quick! Under the bed!" Alvin whispered.

Simon did as he was told as he saw somebody's shadow approaching their room. Alvin joined him as they slowly waited for its owner to be revealed.

"Guys! I'm ready." Theodore said as he entered the room. "Alvin? Simon? ..guys?"

Seeing as it was just Theodore, Simon stood up and just as he was about to reveal their position Alvin pulled him back down.

"You can't do that." He whispered.

"Why not?" Simon asked.

"It's against the rules."

"You guys aren't playing a prank on me, are you?" Theodore asked, a bit concerned as Alvin was known to throw ruthless pranks.

"What are you gonna do, Alvin?"

"Wait for it.." Alvin whispered as Theodore neared the object he'd thrown.

"Come on, guys. This isn't funny." Theodore said. Spotting the object, he curiously went up to it and picked it up.

"Rrraaaaaaaahhh!" Alvin yelled as he charged towards him.

Theodore ran out of the room as his brother chased him, Simon following slowly behind Alvin.

Suddenly, it all went silent as they turned a corner into the living room and Theodore was nowhere to be seen. Alvin stood on one side of the doorway while Simon on the other. He made hand gestures, telling him what to do. He did not know why, but Simon found them absurd and he almost burst out laughing.

Alvin walked out towards Simon, risking the possibility of being seen by Theodore if he was near by.

"What were you trying to tell me?" Simon asked, meeting him in the middle.

"That he's chubby so he couldn't have gotten far."

"How was I supposed to figure that out?"

"My signs weren't hard to understand. Honestly Si, how could you miss that? Now focus!"

They approached him silently, keeping their presence on a stealthy level when Alvin heard a noise and stopped walking.

"What kind of game is this?" Simon asked curiously; he knew this was a game, but it was like none other he'd ever heard about.

"It's called calvinball, now shush."

'_And that's how you get other people distracted._' Alvin thought to himself as he heard the noise again.

"Shh!" Alvin demanded as Simon began to ask another question.

It was silent for a few seconds, but then they heard something.

"They're coming! Quick, follow me!" Alvin demanded.

"What?" Theo asked as he left his hiding spot. "Who's coming?"

"I'll explain later." Alvin said as they ran to the nearest room. "Quickly, now hide under Simon's bed!"

Alvin was the first to go in, followed by Simon and then Theodore.

"There isn't enough room for the three of us." Simon said as part of Theodore's body could still be seen from the outside.

"Okay, uh.." Alvin said, trying to think of something fast. "Theodore needs to be on this corner, so I'm gonna just gonna-", he said, going over the bed and sliding to the other side. "Now scoot over and follow my lead."

Simon did as he was told as Alvin slid to the bottom.

"That solves that problem, but I don't wanna be in the middle." Alvin remarked as he was squished by Simon and Theodore. "Theodore, go over, but this time Simon, you'll go before me."

Theodore went over, leaving Alvin and Simon alone.

"Your turn, Si."

Alvin chuckled as he felt Simon's body graze his as Simon went over him. They stood still for a second as Alvin placed a kiss on Simon's cheek. Theodore appeared shortly after, waiting his turn so that he could take his place in the corner.

"Alright, here I go." Alvin said once Simon went all the way around.

They saw Alvin's shadow disappear as he climbed over the bed, but then they were met with silence.

"Alvin?" Simon whispered. "He should've been here by now."

"Maybe they took him!" Theodore said worryingly. "Maybe-!" Simon covered his mouth, hearing a noise coming from the top of the bed, not wanting to reveal their positions.

Simon slowly peeked around the room as the noise came to a stop. They seemed to be alone, so he slowly slipped out to take a glance over the bed. And there he was, just lying there.

"Alvin?"

"And that's how you get a bed all to yourself."

"Awww, Alvin!" Both he and Theodore said in unison.

"Hate me all you want, but you know that was fun!"

When he first threw that ball, he had no idea it would turn into what it did; it was all spontaneous.

* * *

Alvin walked onto the spot they were supposed to meet once they were done shopping. He looked around for Theodore, but he was nowhere to be seen. He thought maybe Theodore wasn't done yet and that he'd been the first to finish, so he looked around the stores at the food court, thinking about possibly getting something for himself and then he saw him in one of them. Theodore was standing on the food tray and the cashier was helping him bring the food to his table.

Alvin walked towards his table, jumped on the chair and then onto the table itself.

"Oh, hey Alvin. I couldn't find anything for Dave, so I decided to get this instead." He said, taking a huge bite out of some ice cream. "What did you get?" He asked, his words muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Well.. I didn't really come here looking for something for Dave. I was looking for something that would cheer up Simon since he seemed to be mad at me for flirting, but I saw this and I thought of you." Alvin said, handing Theodore a teddy bear he'd been hiding behind his back.

"Aww.. Alvin I-I don't know what to say."

"I know, right! I'd never seen one so small. They're always selling these huge ones." Alvin said, extending his arms.

"Well, thanks." Theodore chuckled.

"It's so you don't have to go to Dave when you have nightmares. I was going to hold it back 'till christmas, but you bought this for us, so I guess I had to return the favor."

"Who said I was sharing?"

* * *

"Alvin?" He heard Theodore's voice, waking him up.

Yawning, he stretched, rubbed his eyes and asked "What is it Theodore?"

"I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? What about Teddy?"

"Oh, right."

"Never mind, I guess you can sleep with me this one night. It's been a while since you've come to me for those. What was it this time? Zombies?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on, Theodore! I'm not gonna be able to sleep if you don't tell me!"

"I'm scared you're not gonna be able to sleep if I do tell you."

"It was about me? Whoa, now I have to hear this!"

"Come on, Alvin. Let it go."

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"You promise you're not gonna laugh or tell anyone?"

"Ouch."

Theodore managed a smile, but it faded as he began, "Both you and Simon thought that it was time for you to move out and you just left out of nowhere. We never got to say goodbye."

"Come on, Theo; that would never happen. I've got everything I need right here. And besides, I'd never leave without you. Come on, what would I do in a house with just me and Simon? If that ever does happen, I'm taking both of you.. and Elanor if you want. Do you still like her?"

"Yeah, she's very nice."

"That's good. Does she know?"

"Not yet. I haven't found the right words to say."

"You've gotta make a move, Theo. If you can't find the words just show her, she'll feel it."

"So, how have you and Simon been doing?"

"I think we're doing far better than most couples our age, actually."

"But you're always arguing. What's your secret?"

"There's always going to be arguments in a relationship, but when we take it a little to far we make up for it."

Theodore thought he wasn't done, so he just stayed silent.

"We, uh.. you know."

"Oh, and how's that coming?"

"Promise me you won't tell Simon, but I've been wanting to top him for a while; it's just that I don't know if he'd want to or be up for it, you know? I don't even know how to switch things up." Alvin paused and added, "I hope I wasn't too forward, I mean we are related and we do live together."

"No, on the contrary. Whenever I see how happy you guys are, I feel envy."

"Well, look at the time." Alvin yawned, "Maybe we should go to sleep."

"Alvin?"

"Hmm?" Alvin asked, fixing Theodore's side of the bed.

"I-If you want.. we could-"

"You know what?" Alvin interrupted, trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible, "I'm not tired anymore. If you want you can sleep with Simon." Alvin said as he began to walk away. "I'm gonna go see what's on TV."

"Wait." Theodore insisted. "Let's talk about this. I don't want things to get awkward between us because I-" he stopped. He was to ashamed to finish his sentence.

"I don't know, Theo I mean. . ."

"What is there to think about?" he asked, giving Alvin some time to think.

There was still doubt in his mind, but he didn't know how to answer that question. The look on his face showed no sign of assurance with something so unpredictable. He really wanted to top someone, but at the same time he felt that in doing so he'd blemish the relationship he had with Simon. Yet, he feared he might never have the chance again.

"I know this is kind of sudden and I know I might not act my age, but I've wanted this for a long time. I want to be with you and you want this, so just this once, why don't we-"

Hesitantly, Alvin leaned in for a kiss, but Theo turned away, not wanting Alvin or himself to confuse this for romance. He felt Alvin's breath on his neck as he kissed it repeatedly. He felt Alvin's hand wander down to lift his green hoodie, revealing his stomach as they slowly lowered themselves onto the bed; his kisses slowly trailing down towards his lower stomach.

The taste of salty flesh took over his tongue as he covered it with saliva, gently massaging his own length in the process. He felt Theodore pushing down against his head, producing a couple of moans when he felt Alvin's tongue slide into his sheath. He slid his tongue up his shaft, quickly moving downwards towards his scrotum, flipping him over to finish on his rear. He took his time with it, making sure their first experience went flawlessly.

They began to feel nervous as he stood up and positioned himself behind him. He placed his erection between Theodore's legs, feeling his scrotum while giving him a rough idea of his length. Alvin leaned in to his ear and whispered, "There's nothing more that I want. . . nothing."

"I want you too." He replied softly.

He backed up, positioned himself against his bum and gave a hasty thrust without making a successful entrance. He tried again, positioning himself, feeling a small area that was not covered with fur and gave a more aggressive thrust. Theodore gave a quiet moan as it slipped underneath his tail, pushing it forward. Theodore needed to relax if he was ever going to make it in, so seeing as this action had provoked a positive reaction from Theodore, Alvin grinded against it, slowly nudging his tail left and right at the base, making him weak. He felt Theodore's body instantly relax, evoking a few whimpers from him, but he continued his movements, feeling some long desired pressure against his member.

Theodore's eyes rolled back as he began to move his tail in the opposite direction of Alvin's movements, pushing back against them, adding more pressure. He felt Alvin's body move closer to his, feeling his soft pouch occasionally grind up against his own. Alvin began to give some mock thrusts, making him quiver on contact. He could only imagine how good the real thing would feel if if this alone felt good, so he slowly reached back and spread his cheeks open. Alvin noticed, took ahold of his member, positioned it, and gave another thrust. A moan escaped him as he felt Alvin slide his entire length with a single thrust. He went in smoothly thanks to the recent lubrication.

Alvin lowered his body against Theodore's, placing his hands on the mattress, focusing on nothing other than the slippery entrance allowing easy movement within his walls, the way Theo's rear jiggled against his body with each thrust he gave, the bony structure of Theo's tail against his lower stomach, the friction surrounding the secluded area between his lower and inner thighs, and Theodore's moans, making it was apparent he was enjoying himself.

As his thrusts became more aggressive in nature, Alvin felt his pleasure increase to a level he had never felt before and he found himself pumping his load into him. His thrusts became more firm, sending their bodies lower onto the mattress as they decreased in quantity, feeling Theodore's hand rest on top of his, his fingers slowly intertwining his own. He grinded his pelvis heavily against him, giving a few more thrusts before they finally came to a stop.

He found himself gasping for breath as he got back on his knees, leaving a thick trail of cum connecting them as he pulled out. He flipped Theo over so that he was facing him, got on top of him and placed a kiss on his lips. It was unlike any other sexual encounter he'd had with Simon and he wanted to let him know how special this was for him.

Theodore succumbed to his emotions and kissed back, he felt like perhaps he'd found what he was looking for. It wasn't sex he was after, but Alvin himself.

As he got comfortable on Theo's stomach, he felt Theodore's erect member pressing up against his rear. He had forgotten about Theodore's release, so he took Theo's length in his hand, positioned it accordingly underneath his tail and pushed. He gave out an erotic moan as it slid in, breaking their kiss. What he didn't have in length, his girth made up for it.

Theodore took hold of Alvin's sides as he began to rock his body back and forth on top of him. He thought about thrusting back, but he didn't want to disrupt the perfect rhythm he had going on. His forward movements tilted his member forward, pulling upwards on his sheath, while his backwards ones brought it back, engulfing his length in tight bliss while pulling down on his sheath. He simply sat back, groping Alvin's rump, feeling his flesh slide in and out with ease; watching Alvin's semi-flaccid shaft bounce around, lead him to believe Alvin was focused on pleasing him and not himself.

Alvin's hands rested solid on Theodore's chest as he thrust his hips forward, feeling the slimy, thick flesh move around inside him. He increased his pace as he began to hear heavy panting coming from Theodore. That's when Alvin noticed his length was beginning to leak with pre as he felt a second climax coming. He adjusted his position, resting his hand on Theodore's leg and taking his length in the other, jerking at it furiously.

He began to thrust into Alvin rhythmically with his motions as he felt closer to releasing. The expression in Alvin's face could only be described as ecstatic as he gave sudden jerky movements clamping down against his shaft. He felt warm liquid land on his stomach and for a few seconds, everything seemed to have gotten an extra layer of sensitivity. The tightness he felt around his member was unparalleled. He could feel Alvin's orgasm pulsing through him as his breathing became frantic and his thrusts slowed, simultaneously feeling his external organ throbbing his seed into Alvin as he gasped and moaned with pleasure.

Alvin's breathing became heavier, letting out a few moans, adjusting his movements as they slowly came to a stop.

Theodore was able to feel the warmth of their bodies as they pressed together, feeling Alvin's head resting on his shoulder. He ran his paw through Alvin's hair, making it wet on contact.

"I've never done that before." Alvin said, bringing his head back at level with Theodore's, their faces only inches appart. The sweat made his fur look darker and even darker where traces of his own semen had landed in his stomach. He bit his lip as he casually rolled over and landed sideways onto the mattress.

Theodore rolled to the opposite direction, feeling Alvin push his length against his tailhole.

"You don't mind if we go to sleep like this, do you Theo?" Alvin asked, feeling Theo's insides take him with ease.

"No. It fells good."

"I love you." Alvin whispered, nuzzling his head against Theodore's.

* * *

He saw him differently, he couldn't get the feel of romance out of his mind, he wanted to relive that experience again; he knew he wasn't supposed to, but he did. His love for Simon had been tainted by lust. It was clear to him that Theodore felt the same way earlier on, but he never thought it would happen to him too.

He felt like he'd used him, so he decided to play along, but somewhere along the line things started to get blurry and he was unable to tell the difference between what he felt and what he did out of pity. He couldn't help but feel that some of their day to day activities were charged with mutual caring and romantic feelings for each other. Things had gone way too far and now he simply wanted to stop and move on. He didn't want to hurt Theodore, but if he continued giving him false hopes of love, he'd never move on to find the right one for him.

"Where is this going, Theodore?"

"What do you mean?"

"This." He repeated, "Ever since then you've been nicer to me and- I'm scared it's because something I might've said."

"But- I thought we had something special."

"I'm not saying we don't. There will always be a soft spot in my heart for you, Theo; but I- I love Simon."

"Simon? But he doesn't- he never- and you- you guys are so different."

"Well, it might be hard to belive, but I love him for who he is! Now, you didn't think I'd actually fallen in love with you, did you?"

"No, no. I-I know. You and Simon are together- it was just like you said."

"So, no hard feelings?"

"Not hard ones."

"Haha, that's why I love you, Theo." Alvin said, ruffling Theodore's hair.

He didn't lie, there were no hard feelings; only broken ones.

He followed slowly behind Alvin. He stood silently next to him as he ordered their dessert.

He heard him mutter his name, taking him back to that night where he moaned his name at the top of his lungs.

"Theodore?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want the funnel cake with or without ice cream?"

And for the first time he questioned if what he felt for Alvin was indeed _love_ or simply _lust_. They did it with the worst intentions, yet he wanted to be in love so badly. Maybe that's what it was. Maybe he wanted to be in love so desperately that his mind created an attachment with the first person he ever made love with. It was then that he realized that they needed space.

* * *

"I don't know, he just asked me out of the blue and I said yes!" Elanor announced in her usual giggly voice.

"Oh, look. Here he comes!" Brittany whispered, leaving them alone.

"Are you ready, Elanor?"

"Mhmm"

"Well, then.. shall we go?"

"Are you nervous, Theodore?"

".. A little."

"Don't be" Elanor insisted, placing a kiss on his lips.

And as her lips met his, he felt himself go back to the moment when his lips touched Alvin's.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's how you make an interesting story. All of the fanfictions I've written end on a positive note, so I wanted to try something different here. I actually considered making this story an Alvon where Alvin cheated on Brittany before I planned it out, but I wanted it to be something different, and besides.. there needs to be more AlvinxTheo, so why not? I also thought about expanding on it, making it several chapters, but believe it or not, I wanted to make this story ASAP (As short as possible). I don't know how it ended up being this long.**

**This is basically an unvalued truth. Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should; think things over, don't be stupid. Things like casual sex can lose the emotion, drive, and level of intimacy you'd otherwise share with only one other person and a few people can get hurt in the process. But don't get me wrong, I think it should be completely legal for people to have and even get married with multiple partners if they're all in favor and they think they can handle it.**

**This is the first story I've actually taken my time with and I feel like in trying to make it perfect it might have lost the spontaneous effect most of my stories have, so tell me what you thought and what could use improvements.**

**www**.**youtube**.**com**_**/**_**playlist?list=PL2GtycVGTa7ToDwu7Akcmx3Pr4Ydo4STR**


End file.
